I'm ALIVE!
300px|right I'm ALIVE! (pl. Ja żyję!) – piosenka przewodnia wykorzystana w endingach serialu anime Kuroshitsuji, pojawiła się w odcinkach od 1 do 13. Singel I' ALIVE! został wydany przez amerykańską piosenkarkę Beccę 23 września 2008 r., jako singel z jej pierwszego albumu studyjnego Alive!!. Słowa Wersja TV Nothing I say comes out right. I can't love without a fight. No one ever knows my name. When I pray for sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, But nothing's moving in my mind. Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but, I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah! Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die. I live my life, I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh, yeah! Between the good and bad's where you'll find me, Reaching for heaven. I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die. I live my hard life, I live my life. I'm alive! Pełna wersja |-|Angielskie = Nothing I say comes out right I can't love without a fight No one ever knows my name When I pray for sun, it rains I'm so sick of wasting time But nothings moving in my mind Inspiration can't be found I get up and fall but... I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight, And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! Every lover breaks my heart And I know it from the start Still I end up in a mess Every time I second guess All my friends just run away When I'm having a bad day I would rather stay in bed But I know there's a reason... I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my life. I'm ALIVE! When I'm bored to death at home When he won't pick up the phone When I'm stuck in second place Those regrets I can't erase Only I can change the end Of the movie in my head There's no time for misery I won't feel sorry for me I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my life, ohh! I'm ALIVE! I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah Between the good and bad's where you'll find me Reaching for heaven I will fight And I'll sleep when I die I live my hard life, I live my life I'm ALIVE! |-|Polskie tłumaczenie = Nic, co powiem, nie wychodzi dobrze Nie potrafię kochać bez walki Nikt nigdy nie zna mojego imienia Kiedy modlę się o słońce, zaczyna padać Nie cierpię marnowania czasu, Ale w mojej głowie nic się nie rusza Nie mogę znaleźć inspiracji Wstaję i upadam, ale... Żyję, żyję, o tak Pomiędzy dobrem i złem odnajdziesz mnie Sięgającą nieba! Będę walczyć I zasnę, kiedy umrę Będę żyła swoim życiem, żyję! Każdy kochanek łamie mi serce I wiem, że tak jest od początku I tak kończę w bałaganie Za każdym razem, gdy przewiduję Wszyscy moi przyjaciele po prostu uciekają Kiedy mam zły dzień Najchętniej zostałabym w łóżku, Ale wiem, że jest jakiś powód... Żyję, żyję, o tak Pomiędzy dobrem i złem odnajdziesz mnie Sięgającą nieba! Będę walczyć I zasnę, kiedy umrę Przeżyję swoje życie, żyję! Kiedy śmiertelnie nudzę się w domu Kiedy On nie odbiera telefonu Kiedy trafiam na drugie miejsce Tego żalu nie potrafię zmazać Tylko ja mogę zmienić zakończenie Filmu w mojej głowie Nie ma czasu na smutek Nie będę sobie współczuła. Żyję, żyję, o tak Pomiędzy dobrem i złem odnajdziesz mnie Sięgającą nieba! Będę walczyć I zasnę, kiedy umrę Przeżyję całe swoje życie, Przeżyję swoje życie, bo jestem żywa! Jestem żywa, jestem żywa, o tak Pomiędzy dobrem i złem odnajdziesz mnie Sięgającą nieba! Będę walczyć, A kiedy umrę, zasnę Będę żyła całym trudnym życiem, Będę żyła swoim życiem, Bo jestem żywa! en:I'm Alive! es:I'm Alive! ru:I'm Alive! Kategoria:Ending